


Breakfast at Anthony's

by spinachmachine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FTM Peter Parker, FtM Spider-Man, FtM! Peter Parker, I will, Nothing hurts and everybody is friends, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Spider-Man, Yeah I'm gonna need about 8000 more trans spiderman fics, and if I have to do them myself, trans Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachmachine/pseuds/spinachmachine
Summary: Aunt May can do a lot of thing, but cooking isn't one of them just don't tell her that. The Avengers, however, have been known to cook a mean breakfast. If Spider-Man happens to be in the neighbourhood one morning, who's to say they wont invite him.
Kudos: 63





	Breakfast at Anthony's

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say two things.  
> 1) I wrote this in about an hour and a half, stopping halfway through to heat up my coffee. And no, I did not review it. We are flying by the seat of our pants and the straight shot of serotonin to the brain we collectively got from when news broke that Trump lost.  
> 2) I don't know anything about New York. I had to Google-maps the neighbourhoods so if I am wrong blame it on mainstream media.

God, it was early. Way too early.

Peter yawned and stretched before putting on his mask. He crawled out his window, careful to be as quiet as possible. If May knew what he was doing she would kill him. And here’s the thing, May can be a great cook, she can, but she can’t cook eggs for the life of her. They are somehow burnt and undercooked and really, really salty. So when Peter finds out that Sam Wilson, a.k.a. The Falcon, can cook, really cook, he might happen to be in the neighbourhood.

He swung building from building, the familiar thwwp, thwwp sound keeping a comforting rhythm. New York was beautiful at sunrise from high up. Down below the streets of New York were, well, still New York. Bustling people hurrying to their next job, or class, or whatever else New Yorkers got up to. It was the city that never sleeps what else would he expect?

Avengers Tower blinded him with sunlight for second before the suit kicked in and dimmed it. Mr. Stark thought of everything designing this suit, Peter thought. More than once the suit saved his life, and when Mr. Stark found out Peter was Trans he adjusted the suit like it was nothing, no questions asked. Well, some questions asked, but they were good questions like, can you breathe? And, how are your ribs, Peter?

“Good Morning, Peter,” Friday said as he landed on the balcony.

“Morning, Friday. Is anyone else up yet?” He asked,

“Yes, all except Clint. Steve and Bucky went out for a run and should be back shortly,” She answered.

“I think I saw them,” He said as he recalled two figures running through East Village.

Peter walked through the doors and into the living area of the tower. Natasha sat on the couch of the living space half-awake glaring at the sun that shone in her face. Inside Sam stood in front of the stove frying something that smelled delicious while Tony Stark leaned against the island.

“Morning Pete,” Tony greeted.

“Morning, uh, Mr. Stark,” He said back, pulling his mask off, “I uh, wanted to see if there was anything I could help with. Uh, mission-wise.”

“Not today, Kid.” Tony said, “We’re about to have breakfast, want some?”

“Sure, Mr. Stark,” Peter said fiddling with his mask in his hand.

When no one was looking Peter punched the air, mission accomplished.

“Hey,” Tony turned to him while looking at his phone, “Does May know you’re here?”

“Yeah, why?” he lied,

“Check your phone,” he said.

Peter looked pulled out his cracked phone and turned it on.

7 Missed Calls

Aunt Maywas gonna kill him.


End file.
